


Sweet as Cherpumple

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Denny Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baker Benny, Benny makes Dean a pie cake and it's awesome, Cherpumple Pie Cake, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request: </p><p>Benny baking a Cherpumple PieCake for Dean. That's it. That's the prompt. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Cherpumple

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what a Cherpumple is, you need to. It's life changing.

Getting Dean out of the house for the day was easier said than done. Benny found it excruciating. 

Dean was an active man. Benny saw no fault in his plan when he called Sam up and asked him to take Dean out for the afternoon, giving Benny enough time to work on a new recipe he’d found online (thanks to a very helpful and insightful Ellen.) But the moment Benny brought up the idea of Dean going out for the day with his brother, Dean had groaned and rolled over in bed, claiming he had no interest in going out. 

Benny grumbled, despite himself, and called Sam again to make sure their day was interesting enough to keep them  _away_  long enough for Benny to bake. Fortunately, Sam knew how to do that. 

Sam had arrived that Friday and stole Dean from the house. Dean grumbled the entire time, making a show of tugging on his boots and throwing on his coat dramatically. 

“Can’t a man get a three day weekend in peace?” Were his parting words. But Benny gave him a kiss goodbye and a promise of making it up to him when he returned. If Dean saw through Benny’s plan, he didn’t show it, and followed Sam out the door. 

Benny now stood over the oven, tapping his foot and glaring at the recipe as though it would magically cook the Cherpumple Pie Cake for him. But it didn’t, and time was wasting. 

He followed the recipe to the letter, and he was proud of himself for only having to call Ellen three times before he could ruin his entire scheme by one miscalculated effort. And by the time Sam was set to come back with Dean, the whole house was filled with the scent of sweet syrupy goodness and warmth over-pouring from the kitchen. Benny placed the masterpiece at the center of the dining table and got to work on the rest of his plan.

The sound of the front door opening greeted Benny’s ears minutes later, but not before everything was set. 

Dean stepped inside, and Benny didn’t miss the way his feet came to an abrupt halt in the living room. 

“Ah… Benny?” Dean called. Benny stepped around the corner with the drinks in hand. Dean’s eyes were wide and disbelieving, taking in the Cherpumple, the candles, and everything else. Benny grinned and handed Dean a glass. 

“See anything ya’ like?” Benny asked. A slow smile spread across Dean’s face and his eyes sparked. 

“Oh, trust me. I do,” Dean replied, and pulled Benny in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
